I Love The Way You Are
by key-clover
Summary: Ichigo memacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal, ia melihat jam tangan untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat datang ke konser perdana uryuu namun sedan silver muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah lain. my 1st fict in Bleach fandom! RnR please


Minna! Wikkey come back!

It's a new year for us! Wikkey says happy new year! Untuk menyambut tahun baru ini Wikkey update 2 story (it's not over yet, Pretty Boy HUH! (Hit Ur Heart) dan release 2 judul baru! (Taboo : Kingdom Heart pair-nya RikuSora, I Love The Way You Are : Bleach pair-nya IchigoUryuu). Tadinya mau buat HarCo juga! Lagi tergila gila HarCo! Tapi kayaknya baru bakalan release bulan January atau mungkin February, well di tunggu aja ya! Wikkey juga lagi demam bola! GonzalesXBachdim! ArifXBustomi! Wkwkwkw… LOVE IT! Well maaf kalo kebanyakan curhat, well langsung aja deh! Enjoy! Not like? don't read!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ichigo Uryuu

Rated : T

Warning : Shounen ai, OOC

Note : Inspired by BoA – Key of Heart

.

.

.

Suara musik terdengar kental memenuhi ruangan berukuran besar yang di sekelilingnya di hiasi dengan cermin. Suara erotis sang penyanyi mengelegar diiringi dengan instrumental menggoda yang dikemas menjadi suatu perpaduan selaras yang menghanyutkan.

Disana terdapat seseorang yang membuat gerakan-gerakan indah yang terkesan tegas tanpa keraguan gerakan yang dihadirkan begitu memukan sehingga dapat membuat siapa saja berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memandang dirinya.

Pemuda itu menari dengan luwes dan anggun rambutnya di bleach ia menari mengikuti lagu. Gerakan-gerakan yang dibuatnya semakin liar namun memukau. Pemuda dengan rambut di cat orange (bleach) itu menghayati apa yang dilakukannya hingga lagu yang mengiringi kegiatannya itu berhenti mengalun.

Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang membuatnya nampak lebih atletis. Sesekali ia menyeka peluh yang ada di pelipis dengan tangannya. Ia mencoba mengatur ritme nafasnya yang tersengal.

Ia beranjak ke arah radio untuk mematikan tape dan dengan segera berbalik menghampiri temannya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menikmati setiap gerakan yang dibuat olehnya.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam indah yang dibiarkan tergerai dan tidak terlalu panjang hanya sebatas dagu. Kacamata membingkai wajahnya dengan indah semakin mempertegas bentuk wajahnya. Senyum kecil menghias wajahnya saat pemuda berambut orange itu mendekat.

"Sudah lelah, Ichigo?"

Ia mendongak sambil menyambar sebuah botol air mineral dan melemparnya ke arah pemuda yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ichigo hanya tersenyum sekilas, ia langsung merebahkan diri ke pangkuan pemuda berkacamata itu, Ichigo menyentuhkan keningnya dengan botol air mineral sambil menikmati dinginnya uap air tersebut.

"Sedikit lagi… aku merasa masih ada yang kurang, Uryuu…" ujar Ichigo yang kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Uryuu. Ia menenggak botol yang berisi air mineral itu sampai habis.

Sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Uryuu hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah laku pemuda yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya itu.

"Oya… maaf aku lupa sesuatu…" ujar Ichigo yang kini duduk di hadapan uryuu dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Apa?" jawab Uryuu singkat.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan wajah Uryuu dan akhirnya merogoh kantongnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus dengan kertas licin bewarna biru metalik polos yang dihiasi dengan pita bewarna orange hijau dan biru yang kemudian ia sodorkan ke arah Uryuu.

Uryuu sedikit terkejut, dengan ulah kekasihnya ini. Ya, bisa dibilang mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktunya berdua, walau terlihat masih sedikt canggung dengan status mereka namun mereka merasa bahagia saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Sejauh ini mereka hanya bergandengan tangan, berpelukan dan hubungan mereka bisa dibilang hanya sampai tahap yang wajar. Hal yang menurut mereka sangat luar biasa yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya berciuman dengan lembut. Belum lebih.

Uryuu mengenal Ichigo sebagai sosok yang cuek tetapi ia merasa Ichigo begitu menyayanginya. Yah bisa dibilang Ichigo bukanlah tipe cowok romantis dan sekrang Uryuu berpikir betapa Ichigo menyayangi dirinya dan ia tidak menyesal telah menerima Ichigo sebagai bagian dari dirinya yang baru. Hal ini terbukti sekarang dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan Ichigo untuk dirinya. Ia rela bersikap manis hari ini untuk dirinya.

Uryuu hanya memandang hadiah dari Ichigo sejenak dan memandang wajah Ichigo di sana terlihat sedikit semburat merah.

"Bukalah…" ujar Ichigo sedikit serak di sela-sela ucapannya, "Maaf baru mengucapkannya, tapi selamat ulang tahun Uryuu…"

Uryuu menghadiahkan Ichigo senyumnya dan membuka kotak hadiah tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat kalung berbentuk lumba-lumba yang saling berkaitan membentuk simbol hati indah terbuat dari krystal yang bersinar, ada dua pasang. Uryuu tersenyum kepada Ichigo. Ia meraih salah satu dari kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya ke leher jenjang Ichigo. Begitu pula Ichigo. Ia mengecup pelan bibir pemuda yang ber-ulangtahun tersebut lalu mendekapnya dengan erat sambil berbsisik pelan di telingannya,

"Happy Birthday, Love…"

Uryuu tersenyum lembut menatap kedua mata Ichigo bahagia lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

888

"Berhasil! Berhasil!"

Teriak seorang pemuda yang langsung menghambur keluar dari suatu rangan yang terkesan megah dan segera memeluk Ichigo hingga sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mendengus sambil tertawa renyah, mereka turut senang atas keberhasilan Uryuu.

"Aku berhasil Ichigo, dan besok mereka langsung meminta-ku solo perform! Aku pasti akan menjadi dancer professional seperti dirimu!" ujar pemuda itu, Uryuu, bangga sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Ichigo keluar gedung diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang lain di belakang.

Ichigo tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Kau bisa datang? Besok malam jam 7, apa ada jadwal? Aku menganggumu?"

Mereka berhenti di tempat parkir sepi, teman-teman mereka melambai dan pamit pulang bersama dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Uryuu mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Ichigo… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar Uryuu, nada-nya sedikit meninggi karena merasa diacuhkan oleh pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Aku akan menjawabnya nanti setelah mengatarmu…" jawabnya singkat sambil memberi helm kepada Uryuu.

Ichigo memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka. Uryuu semkain mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum senang di balik helm-nya.

Ban berdecit keras Uryuu turun dan melepaskan helm-nya dan memberikannya ke Ichigo.

"Jadi bagaimana?" ujar Uryuu tak sabar.

Ichigo tersenyum ia meraih pipi Uryuu dan mengecup lembut bibirnya sambil berbisik, "Besok ada jadwal, tapi aku pasti datang… aku mencintaimu! Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, night, love…"

Wajah uryuu bersemu merah, ia memperhatikan kekasihnya sesaat dan berkata, "Terima kasih…"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut ia segera menyalakan ducati-nya dan beberapa saat menghilang dari pandangan uryuu disetai lambaian tangan kekasihnya.

888

"Ishida Uryuu! Ishida!"

"Ya! Aku Ishida Uryuu…"

"Bersiaplah lima menit lagi…"

"Ya baiklah…"

Uryuu merasa begitu gugup apalagi mengetahui kekasihnya, Ichigo, mungkin akan datang dan menonton dari bangku penonton kali ini. Ia harus mempersiapkan yang terbaik. Ia berdoa.

888

Ichigo keuar dari rumahnya dengan senyuman mengukir wajahnya sambil menciumi sebuket bunga mawar cantik yang berda di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut mengikat bunga di ducatinya dengan berhati-hati agar jangan sampai rusak. Dan dengan semangat memacu ducatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

888

"Dan mari kita sambut, inilah penampilan Rookie dancer terbaru kita! Ishida Uryuu!"

Panggung dipenuhi gemuruh dan riuh penonton, Uryuu mencoba tenang dan segera menaiki pannggung. Musik-pun dimulai Uryuu bergerak memukau dengan irama music tersebut. Banyak penonton yang histeris dengan penampilannya.

888

Ichigo terus memacu ducatinya dengan kecepatan maksimal dengan gembiranya. Ia melirik jam tangan untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat. Dan saat Ichigo menatap kedepan lagi, lampu merah telah menyala terang sebuah sedan silver meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah lain.

TBC

Hay! Minna! Gimana fict pertama Wikkey di fandom Bleach? Semoga suka! Jika Wikkey masih banyak kekurangan di fict ini tolong kasih saran Wikkey supaya Wikkey bisa jadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya! Wikkey selalu berterima kasih untuk para reader yang udah mau baca hasil karya Wikkey. Hontou ni ARIGATOU… well, akhirnya… tolong di review!


End file.
